A Spritz Of Perfume
by ArtemisdelaLune
Summary: College student Sesshoumaru goes out shopping one day and discovers a new lifestyle. One he must hide. A story about cross - dressing.
1. Just One More Day

**A/N:** And so we're off on a new story and my first ever chapter fic. I you like it as much as I enjoy writing it. And for the record, all characters are human in this story unless they're pets. But they retain their original colouring. It may start off a bit slow, but it'll pick up the pace. Thanks go to **Saphira404** for accidentally creating the plot bunny and for encouraging this story and to **Kaze Tsukai No Kagura** for expressing interest in it.

**NOTE:** Updates may be a little sporadic until the 19th as my internet is a bit awkward.

* * *

**Just One More Day**

It was almost the end of summer break and Sesshoumaru was bored. He had his job waiting tables at the Tama restaurant, but not much else to do. He still lived with his father, step – mother and half – brother, so he only had to save up to finish his last year of college and he had more than enough money to do that because he'd been saving his money and allowance since he was young. He didn't even have to pay for accommodation, as it was simpler to live at home. He spent most of his days either reading in his room or walking around the many parks of the city.

Today was no different. "Oy! Sesshoumaru you lazy arsehole; mum wants you. I think she wants you to go get that stick up your ass removed." Inuyasha called through the door quietly. Sesshoumaru sighed and closed his eyes, wishing for patience. "Inuyasha, I have no doubt that if Izayoi heard you you would be in trouble right now. I am amazed you had the intellect to speak quietly." Hopefully that would anger the idiot enough to get him in trouble. "What was that you stuck – up bastard?!"

"Inuyasha! You know that if I heard you swear _one more time_ you'd be grounded. You're grounded for a week. And don't try going to your father to get around me either!" Sesshoumaru smirked, it was so easy sometimes. "Inuyasha, I apologise. It seems I've overestimated you once more."

"You _fuck_i – "

"_Two_ weeks Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru opened the door to his room and saw the typical tableau that was Izayoi berating her son for foul language. For such a short woman she had an astonishing ability to have her son and her husband cringing away from her verbal onslaught. He leant against the doorframe and smirked inwardly, knowing that when she was in this state she'd even shout at him. "Honestly Inuyasha, why do you enjoy swearing at your older brother? You nineteen! There's only two years between you! Why can't you respect him, is it too much to ask?" She was calming down now and she became downcast, "Or is it that we haven't raised you properly Inuyasha? Is that it?"

"No! No it's not." Inuyasha burst out, his face was red with embarrassment and his brows were drawn down over his eyes as he sought to console his mum. "It's all my fault mum, I just wanted to get him angry." That brought him more trouble.

"In that case you'd better apologise to Sesshoumaru hadn't you." Inuyasha winced at the order and looked over at his brother. "What do you say Inu?"

"I'm sorry for insulting you and swearing at you. It was rude of me." He said grudgingly, his eyes promising revenge. Sesshoumaru nodded his acceptance of the apology before turning to his step – mother. "You wanted me Izayoi?" He asked.

"Yes, I didn't want to interrupt, but could you go to your grandmother's and pick up a box or two of things. She'll know what I want. I'd have sent Inuyasha as I know you're busy, but we received a letter yesterday." Inuyasha tried to sidle away and flee downstairs, but Izayoi grabbed hold of his arm, "_However_, your little brother got his driving licence suspended for getting to many fines and points on his licence. He can't drive for three months."

"That was stupid."

"I know it was. So for every time you have to go out on an errand or take Inuyasha somewhere he'll pay you from his account. If he doesn't let me or Touga know and I'll make sure Inuyasha pays you double." At that little discovery Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile, especially as Inuyasha looked defeated. "I'll be down in five minutes Izayoi, I've got something to finish."

"Thanks Sesshoumaru."

He shut the door behind him, went to his desk and grabbed his wallet and keys. Then he lay down on his bed and finished reading the chapter he was on before going to his car. He was actually happy to be doing something interesting for once. "Granny's always got interesting things at her house, this'll take me the rest of the day!" Kaede was his mother's mother and his only living relative on his mother's side of the family so he treasured his visits though outwardly he showed no reaction.

It was a good half – hour drive as she lived on the other edge of the city, closer to his college, but it was an enjoyable ride as it was wonderfully quiet.

"Sesshoumaru my child! It's been a long time, I take it Izayoi sent you?" His grandmother asked as she let him in her home. He nodded as he walked to the living room. "It's good to see you Granny."

She smiled softly, the wrinkles 'round her eyes and mouth deepening slightly, "Aye, you should visit more often, it's lonely sometimes. Now, let me get you some tea; it's been hours since lunchtime." A peaceful quiet fell upon the two; the younger who desired no words, and the elder who was happy simply for the calm presence of her only grandchild. After about an hour Kaede broke the silence, as usual, to say, "I suppose you're wondering what's in the boxes Izayoi wanted."

Sesshoumaru nodded, curiosity was one of his major foibles. If there was information wanting, he had to find out; but only rarely had it got him into trouble. "It's some cloth mainly. A bolt or two of linen, four of cotton and a very small one of satin."

"Izayoi's designing clothing again?"

"Not quite, she's been thinking of a charity auction or simply making some clothing – good quality clothing – to give straight to the homeless."

"Then why the satin? It's thin and not water – resistant."

"That I think she wants for herself." Kaede thought for a moment as her grandson looked through the piles of cloth and felt the quality, then she mused, "Perhaps it's something for your father. It's nearly his birthday isn't it?"

"Yes. What else is in the boxes?" His grandmother smiled, for though her dear one looked as if he was merely asking as a courtesy she could see the light of eagerness in his eyes. "I found some of Hana's old clothes, from one she was just a little older than you. I know you don't have much of your mother's; and no real memories, so I thought you'd like them." Sesshoumaru reached out his hands for the small box his Granny was holding so carefully, as if a wrong move would rip away the glamour that made some old hand – me – downs precious.

He took the box just as gently as Kaede had and sat it on his lap. "Thank you." Sesshoumaru's whole face lit up with a smile he only rarely allowed anyone other than his Granny to see. And she loved it and smiled back, feeling younger than her seventy – one years. "You should smile more often, quiet one. You look very much like my Hana when you do."

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say, so he said nothing, just sat in his chair running his hand longingly over the closed box, "You can go Sesshoumaru, I know you like to talk to her and find out about her in your own room, in your own time."

"You always know me best."

"Maybe if you let another in, I'll know you second best."

Giving a sad smile Sesshoumaru said, "Granny knows best." Before bidding her farewell and going home.

When her arrived he gave Izayoi her boxes of materials, then went back to his car and pulled out his precious cargo before retreating to his room and the past. He opened the box the moment he was sitting on his bed and smiled. "Another diary?" He loved these most of all because he could read his mother's thoughts, when nearly all the rest of the stuff he knew about her was simple memories of events passed. He picked up the book and opened it. Opened it to sketches. He began to read.


	2. Friendly Persuasion

**A/N:** Still the 18/08/09 over here; though it is getting on for five to ten at night. I've just seen _Corpse Bride_ (another Tim Burton film :eyeroll:) and I really like it, and it's the seventh time I've seen it! Good characters and songs; the animation is brilliant and the plot is quite original. Set in Europa Generica and it's funny too, so many puns! I'm still amazed by the lankiness and tiny footed puppets, but Jack Skellington's more outrageous in design.

You can't really compare it to _Nightmare_ though as that film just set the bar. _Corpse Bride_'s less of a musical than _Nightmare_ and the songs aren't as fantastic overall. But Bonejangle's _Remains of the Day_ from _Corpse Bride_ is amazing.

Hope you don't mind my odd little rambling review type things in these **A/N:**'s from the past. _Mulan_'s up next though. Yeah, I'll have a little Disney marathon or something.

Well, I'll leave you with a little thought from _Middlemarch_ by George Eliot: 'Sane people did what their neighbours did, so that if any lunatics were at large, one might know and avoid them.' (pg. 9) This will be a sort of theme for the story, as well as a pretty awesome quote about the idiocy of conformity, so I hope you remember it.

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Remember, I'll try to reply to the reviews _if I can_ before the 29th, but my main priority is grabbing a few minutes here and there to upload chapters of my stories. **Uploaded 23/08/09 (I've kept my original A/N's in tact for reasons unknown, yet probably humorous in nature. And what the heck, I'll load them all up today to apologise for my past drought and the upcoming one in the order written, hence the laborious times and dates in the A/N's)**

* * *

**Friendly Persuasion**

It had taken him a few days to look through his mother's sketchbook; most of it was fairly amateurish actually, but there was a lot of feeling put into it. He pored over the pictures and read the little whimsical stories that accompanied the more fanciful drawings. His favourite picture was the one that reminded him of the little pond in his favourite park when he was a little boy, except that the picture had made it the centre of a fantastical masquerade ball. He didn't know that his mother loved the place as much as he did! It made him feel so much closer to her.

In those two days he'd almost lived in his room reading ahead for his college course and for pleasure in between reading his mother's diaries and notes. It was such a peaceful, yet happily melancholy time. Sesshoumaru'd worked out quite quickly that his Granny had probably asked for the rest of his family to give him some space. Not even his annoying brother had intruded upon his solitude more than twice a day. A new yearly record Sesshoumaru thought dryly.

It was while he was rereading the little paragraph of a story below that his phone rang. "Sesshoumaru."

"Of course it's you Sesshy! I called you on your phone after all, who else would it be?!" Only one person in the world had the temerity to call him 'Sesshy'; he grimaced at his nickname as his best friend shouted it again down his ear. "Sesshy! You still there? Because if you're not I'm going to sing until you respond." The line went suddenly quiet and Sesshoumaru hurriedly spoke lest his delicate ears be tortured by horrifically awful music. "What do you want 'Tsu?"

"Can't a guy call his best friend for no reason?"

"Yes, but where you're concerned your 'no reason' always becomes a reason."

"Only by your standards. You hardly ever call anyone without a purpose and it makes me feel all alone and missing the gossip." 'Tsu's voice had become pouty and a little whiny towards the end and Sesshoumaru smiled as he leant against the wall and made himself more comfortable. "I swear, if you put on that voice again," He slipped into a caricature of 'Tsu's voice, "Thith Thethoumawu will wip your tongue out and make you eat it waw."

'Tsu laughed happily, "Fine, fine, _this_ 'Tsu'll stop with the complaining. But seriously now Sesshy, you should be like this more often to people other than me. Does Mrs. Taishou even _know_ you can do imitations?"

"Tch, no. Izayoi's Izayoi. You know how oblivious she can be to everything. Just last week she was looking for a length of purple cloth that she'd put the template for Miroku's Christmas present on and started pinning it to the fabric – she walked past it eight times and even moved it twice before she realised what it was!"

"Wow, your mum can be a real ditz." Sesshoumaru nodded even though it couldn't be seen. "Hey, so what's Miroku getting for Christmas then?"

"A kind of knee – length jacket."

"In _purple_!" his friend cried out incredulously.

"The lining and part of the trim only." Then he sighed, "'Tsu, I know you're going to gloat where you see Inuyasha's friend, but don't be _too_ obvious about it."

"Aaaawww, you mean I can't dance around singing 'I know something you don't know!' that's unfair."

"Try to avoid that. Annoy them with everything else though. And don't even _hint_ at what the present is. Even my brother doesn't know what Miroku's getting."

"Okay!" 'Tsu's voice was too chipper, Sesshoumaru knew drastic measures had to be taken.

"Promise."

"I swear on my poster of my dream date _and_ my most treasured item that I will not tell anyone – except you obviously Sesshy – about Miroku's Christmas present or my thoughts on it.

"Now, about the reason I called you." Whatever happened to 'no reason at all' thought Sesshoumaru. "It's just that I'm bored – "

"Even though you have three jobs and babysit." Sesshoumaru interjected.

"I'm still bored! And I know you are too; even though you have _two_ whole entire jobs and so much to read, so I thought we should go out tomorrow." There was an anticipatory silence as his friend waited for Sesshoumaru to say something. He didn't. "So maybe we could have lunch, see a movie, maybe go shopping . . . "

He knew where this was leading, "Where's the sale this time?"

"The music shop! It's going to start tomorrow. On top of my ten percent employee discount there's a sale with forty percent of almost everything. Come on, you know you want to go. Those films you love so much are on sale too." Sesshoumaru perked up, if there was a chance to get his favourite films he was going. But first he had to ask, "Even the new releases?" If it was he was sold, he'd missed his chance to see the last film when it was shown in the smaller cinema because of work. "Yep; I even asked them to set the film aside. Consider it a belated birthday present."

"That I'm buying."

"Even over the phone I can see your eyebrow disappear into your fringe. " It was true, he'd quirked his eyebrow.

"You know me too well."

"Your fringe is far too long you know, you should come with me to my hairdresser's when I next go in."

"Hnnn," He said hesitantly, he didn't like getting his hair cut, or even trimmed. It made him feel awkward and out of place.

"Sesshoumaru, they won't even take an inch off your fringe; it's hard enough for you to see at the moment. And you drive! You don't want to have to pin it back with hair grips do you?"

" . . . I'll think about it." He said grudgingly. Then he flinched and held his phone away from his ear as his friend started squeaking. Why were they friends again? It was certainly against all reason, as according to many people, including their own families; they should hate each other. "So, you're definitely coming tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well I'm working late tonight, and I fancy a bit of a lie – in. How about one o'clock? Then we can stay in town until about eight."

"I've got to work at six."

"I thought you did the six 'til eleven shift on weekends and Fridays." He asked quizzically.

"Kageroumaru asked to switch shifts with me because his twin's going in hospital for a minor operation on Monday and he wants to be there for him."

"Juroumaru right? Is it his foot again?"

"Yes."

"Wish him luck from me then! Okay, how about this, we meet at half eleven and then we can walk to your work?"

"Sure. I'll tell Father and Izayoi over dinner."

"Sure thing Sesshy. Normal place?"

"Yeah."

"Bye!"

"Until tomorrow 'Tsu." Sesshoumaru hung up with a broad smile on his face. His friend was certifiably insane! It was the only possible explanation. Who else could possibly wheedle him away from his room when he didn't really want to? But Jakotsu was the only person who could be around him for an extended period of time without being thrown off by his natural reticence and introspective personality.

'Tsu and he on the other hand had been best friends since they met in First Year. Fifteen years they'd known each other and they'd both been to the same schools and college. 'Tsu had grinned each time they found out they'd chosen and been admitted to the same school each time. "And yet again, our friendship conspires and triumphs over fate and probability!" he crowed just last year after the pair had made it into one of the best colleges in the country. "And we never even told each other until after applying!" It was weird, but hardly unlikely, 'Tsu, for all his eccentricities, had graduated high school with the fourth best grades out of the entire year.

And he had something Sesshoumaru didn't: the audacity to talk a reclusive Sesshoumaru into making friends and convince him to do things he didn't particularly want to do. Plus he could talk the hind leg off a donkey.

His smile long gone Sesshoumaru returned to reading his course books. And he was more bored than ever; eyes closing in resignation he decided to go help Izayoi with dinner; he could tell her and father that he'd not need lunch or dinner tomorrow. "Likely Father's probably forgotten I switched shifts too."

* * *

**Post – story A/N:** _Mulan_ just finished ten minutes ago. I love the soundtrack and art of this film; and it has _Disney_'s single most ironic song ever: _I'll Make A Man Out Of You_. Plus, _Reflection_ is one of my favourite _Disney_ songs of all time. Yes, the humour from Mushu in particular is a bit jarring considering the context, but you hardly watch a _Disney_ film for historical accuracy now do you?

And considering that the original source is a sixteen line poem which was then elaborated on in myth (or a myth which was then condensed down into a sixteen line poem) it's a very well rounded and well researched film. Especially in the art department; it's quite stylised and the opening minute to that Chinese calligraphic art is just beautiful; as is the architecture in general.

Worst part? The ending of the poem and myth has her remain in the army as a woman and become a famous general/leader of some sort. The film has her revert instantly back to honouring her family in a girly way and go home. And occasionally the art is inconsistent. The most telling one is just after the avalanche when Mulan's horse has no bellyband and is just in a halter. Then when you see them being hauled up the sheer cliff the rope is attached to the band. But you only really notice that if you've got eagle eyes or see it on a second showing. Oh, and the Emperor is just 'Your Majesty' when the Chinese saw their Emperor as descended from and protected by gods and divine beings. I suppose _Disney_ felt awkward referring to a secular ruler as a god/called 'Divinity' or similar.

Really, though, this film is generally thematically accurate with the overarching themes and styles being extremely stylised and 'Chinese'. As far as I know anyway; I know more about Japan than ninth or tenth century China. And any moment where it's just Mulan and her father is heartwarming.

The sequell was average. Ruined some parts of the themes and beliefs of the original and didn't copy the atmosphere as well. The art was, if anything, better. The songs were bland and I felt there was too much focus on the _two_ pairs of comedic trios. And I _know_ it's all about defying gender boundaries and family and honour, but it wasn't as satisfying. But the part at the bridge can still make me cry.


	3. Differing Tastes

**A/N:** Earlier today (20/08/09) I had a very quick chance to look at my reviews for this story. One of my friends goes on this site, although she doesn't know I write on it, she just thinks I like **ArtemisdelaLune** as a writer and I'd like to thank all three of my reviewers.

So; Misses **Saphira**; **Kaze Tsukai No Kagura** and **Jinxy – sama** thank you very much for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoy the story, and I hope it keeps your interest. However; with **Jinxy – sama** I think I have a fan, though I 'apologise' for pinching your story idea; but first come first serve. :P I'm interested to know how you think this is a British – style approach though. I hope you still do your version of a cross – dressing story though.

For those of you interested in when this is being written; it's happening at the same time as **Scandal** and _Peter Pan_ is just finishing. **Uploaded 23/08/09 (I've kept my original A/N's in tact for reasons unknown, yet probably humorous in nature. And what the heck, I'll load them all up today to apologise for my past drought and the upcoming one in the order written, hence the laborious times and dates in the A/N's)**

* * *

**Differing Tastes**

Habitually Sesshoumaru rose with the sun in the summer, and today was no different. The sun rose around five o' clock that day and Sesshoumaru took himself off for an early morning walk. One of the few times of day when it was almost empty outdoors. The steely grey dawn light and the cool dew, combined with the early hour meant the streets and parks were deserted.

'Just perfect for this Sesshoumaru.'

He let himself quietly out of the house with his breakfast in hand. Today it was some toast and as he ate he thought about where to wander. "Hmmm, there." His mother's sketch and doodle book was still on his mind and his feet took him to the park with the pond in it. He didn't even particularly mind getting damp so he could sit down for a while.

He was actually feeling a little mopish that morning and thought perhaps his favourite childhood spot would help him. It had been such a long time since he'd just gone there to sit and not think. It must be the sketchbook; he couldn't remember very much even if he strained as much as possible. Just laughter and he was lucky to even recall that much! His mother had died before he was even a year old, so everything else was lost. That one memory was all he knew of her, but her laugh had been very pretty. He hoped it had been her laugh and not a babysitter's though. He knew he could barely walk when he had heard that laugh, so it would be his mother's laugh no matter what. It certainly hadn't been Izayoi's laugh.

His errant feet arrived at their destination and Sesshoumaru looked around, surprised. It must have been three or four years since he had last come it because it was rather out of the way – almost an hour just to get to the park – and the pond was tucked away in a secret little niche. It looked almost unchanged, the only noticeable difference was the addition of a few gladioli plants on the far side of the pond near the yew tree.

'Strange that it's so misty this time of year.' Sesshoumaru thought as he sat down and leant up against the trunk of an old maple and looked at the pearly tendrils of mist floating over the pond's surface. He lost himself in nothing and visibly started when his watch alarm went off at quarter to seven telling him that if he wanted to get home without being missed it was time to leave.

Regretfully, and feeling much calmer in himself he returned home at a slow jog and was sitting down to a drink of water by the time his Father came downstairs three quarters of an hour later. "Father." Sesshoumaru nodded his greeting.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru! Still up with the early bird I see. That's good practice for when you take over the business. You won't be doing that for some time though, I have no intention of retiring yet for a good ten years." He said jovially as he limped slightly to the stove and began to make his breakfast. Sesshoumaru said nothing and looked at his Father's limp. The only remnant of a car accident that had happened over twenty years ago.

"It doesn't hurt Sesshoumaru." Touga said quietly, mildly. Sesshoumaru looked up into his Father's eyes and seemed about to say something when Inuyasha came clumping thunderously down the stairs grousing loudly, "What the hell kind of time is it? Getting up this early in the middle of the summer holidays for no 'damned reason."

"Well if you went to bed earlier perhaps you wouldn't be so tired Inu! And you need to get a job. You at Sesshoumaru and Miroku, they both work. So does Sango and Kagome!" Came Izayoi's voice as she followed close on the heels of her son as he entered the kitchen.

"Izayoi has a point Inu. Didn't I hear from Miroku that even Sango's little brother helps out around the dojo? What was his name now?"

"It's Kohaku, Father. And he's only eleven." Sesshoumaru interjected.

"See!"

Seeing a chance for teasing his brother Sesshoumaru asked, "Is not Kagome still your girlfriend little brother? She must be ashamed that you're so lazy."

"Shut the hell up you – " Inuyasha cut off suddenly as he knew it'd be a bad idea to swear in front of his parents and was quick to tack on, "You annoying little know – it – all."

"It doesn't matter what _she_ thinks, it's what your Dad and I think that matters. And it's high time you did something other than sit in your room all day playing games. So Sesshoumaru's going to take you into the city and you'll get a job." The boys winced at the thought of spending more time together than was absolutely necessary and spoke over each other in their haste to avoid it.

"I'm meeting with 'Tsu today before going straight to work."

"I can go with Miroku, I don't want to go with _him_."

"You're going out with Jakotsu today? You could've told us about this last night!" said Touga.

"I told you last night Father. And I also informed you I would be working from six o'clock tonight."

"But I was going to take everyone out to dinner." He whined.

"Oh hush, Touga. It's your own fault for not paying attention." Izayoi paused to look at her two boys, "Well, if Sesshoumaru takes you into town, you can get a lift home with Miroku. How's that?"

"Fine." Came both responses.

It followed then, that at quarter to eleven the two brothers bickered their way into town. Or rather, that Inuyasha bickered his way into town continually offended and annoyed by his elder brother's silences and monosyllabic answers. "You bloody idiot Inuyasha! Don't throw things at me."

"You're driving too slowly."

"This Sesshoumaru still has his licence. You do not." This last sally made Inuyasha shut up for the rest of the drive and Inuyasha disappeared from his sight the moment he saw Miroku waiting outside the car park closest to the Tama Restaurant. "See ya." He cried.

Sesshoumaru walked to the fountain and arrived five minutes early, so he knew Jakotsu would arrive in quarter of an hour. He actually arrived twenty minutes later, out of breath.

"Late."

"Not my fault! Renkotsu stole my hair straighteners and wouldn't tell me where they were. I had to mess up his room to find them. But it was worth it wasn't it Sesshy?" 'Tsu span around in a circle showing off the knee length jacket that he was wearing. "Doesn't it look fantastic with my t – shirt?"

Sesshoumaru was forced to admit that it was really cool. "It'd be better if I had hair your colour though. And I just can't seem to grow it past my shoulders." Heaving a great sigh Jakostu shook his head and looked disconsolately at the ground, "Shame that."

"Indeed."

A hopeful expression dawned on his face as he looked up with a bright smile, "I could get extensions though."

"Wear another person's hair?"

"Gross!" The smile was now a look of revulsion and Sesshoumaru had to smirk. This was the boy who could happily record the effects various chemicals and acids had on flesh without turning a hair; yet something as ordinary as this had him squeamish.

"It's that or synthetic hair." He replied, giving a one – shouldered shrug before walking off. 'Tsu kept alongside him and grinned when he saw Sesshoumaru slide his eyes over to him noting how tall his friend suddenly seemed to be. Jakotsu said nothing and left Sesshoumaru to try and figure out how he had suddenly grown an inch in a few days.

Feigning ignorance Jakotsu waited until Sesshoumaru had turned his head slightly towards him and unconsciously began to tilt it one side. "Heels Sesshy. I bought some boots with a one inch heel." The eyebrow began its journey into Sesshoumaru's fringe and he smiled, "Can't a guy get sick of having to look so far up all the time? You're too tall!"

"Or perhaps you're deficient in the height department my tiny little friend."

"Compared to you, _everyone's_ too small. I'm of average height."

"And you're proud it's the only thing about you that is average."

"Damn straight Sesshy!" Then the two fell into companionable silence as they entered HMV where great banners emblazoned with '40% off!!' hung from the ceiling. Sesshoumaru made a beeline straight for the foreign release films and Jakotsu went for the music CDs. The boys flicked through the cases in search of the missing pieces of their collections. Jakotsu laughed with joy as he discovered a CD he'd been searching for, "I finally found it! Sesshy, I've got _A Night At The Opera_!"

"Why didn't you order it on the internet?"

"Where's the joy of the hunt? I could ask you the same thing about that Seven Walruses of yours."

"_The Seventh Seal_ is a classic." Sesshoumaru said, stressing the title.

"All I know is that Death's in there, and he's not happy." 'Tsu paused and tapped his CD case thoughtfully, "Actually, could I borrow that after you've seen it? I want to see an annoyed Death now."

Sesshoumaru's look said it all, so 'Tsu hastened to explain. "Well, would he get a furrow between his brow ridges? Would he just give off an air of annoyedness?"

"If he was listening to this conversation Death would certainly be annoyed."

"Probably. Did you find what you wanted?"

He nodded, "I found the whole box set." Tucking the box under his arm he turned to the queue, "I didn't find the other one though."

"Well, your birthday's in two months, tell you what, if you're good then maybe you'll get it."

"Then this Sesshoumaru will be as good as gold, and invite you over on Friday to watch my new films with me."

"Sure, I'm not babysitting for once. I'm starting to see why you like the Pythons so much."

"Don't expect me to ever like your music."

"It is a shame you hate metal; I suppose your rock music and ancient composers are far better."

"I heard Inuyasha listening to Britney Spears last week. Even your music's better than that." Sesshoumaru said gloatingly. It was perfect blackmail material and they both knew it.

"There's no accounting for taste in some people." Having paid the two friends went to get lunch. Jakotsu bought a sandwich and Sesshoumaru bought some chips and they sat down on a bench near a stand of trees to eat. "How can you eat that?" Jakotsu asked, pointing towards Sesshoumaru's lunch, "It's greasy and unhealthy!"

"They taste nice, and I don't eat them every day. At least they're fresh unlike a certain friend's day old, dry sandwich."

"Hah! In that case, you won't mind when I take a few of your chips. It'll save your arteries, and it's add some grease to my 'dry' sandwich."

"Greedy." But he offered 'Tsu some chips anyway, they always gave him far too many and it was better to share than to throw money away.

"Sesshy," 'Tsu said tentatively, "D'you suppose we could go to the pharmacy; there's something I need to get."

"Fine." He fell silent and listened to his talkative friend talk on, smirking or putting in a wry comment when he felt the need. One of the best things, Sesshoumaru felt, about being Jakotsu's best friend, was that he didn't have to talk to fill in any awkward gaps; and that 'Tsu was just as comfortable as he was with long pauses. It was rare to find someone like that.

* * *

**Post – story A/N:** By the way, the Indians of _Peter Pan_ could hardly get stereotypical. Then again, neither could Michael/John (the boy in the top hat) be any more British. All he needs is a handlebar moustache and a cup of tea. He all but says, "Stiff upper lips chap. Keep a stiff upper lip."

It's also _marvellous_ how the red headed mermaid's hair _always_ manages to cover her breasts. And they're surprisingly flat – chested. I don't like the mermaids either. But I do like how so very atmospheric Never Land is that even the mere approach of the Villain sends the sun scurrying in fear behind the clouds.


	4. Perfume

**A/N:** 00:33 on the 26/08/09 here. One more chapter of my unusual story coming up. This is where the story really kicks off. Slowly. Think of it as a slow motion moment. Is it weird that I find myself lacking when it comes to American college and college student's lifestyles? I shall have to consult someone!

* * *

**Perfume**

The particular pharmacy Jakotsu was after happened to be on the other side of the commercial centre of town, "Why not the closer one?" Sesshoumaru asked waspishly, he wanted to go see what pictures were being shown at the cinema. "Dad wants some special kind of headache medicine you can't get at the other place. It's coming up for mum's birthday in a fortnight and if I buy her gift at Shikon Makeup she'll find out because her friend's the manager and you know _she_ can't keep a secret to save her life."

"You haven't bought her gift yet? This Sesshoumaru bought hers last month."

Jakotsu rolled his eyes, "Which of us is the crazy organised one who organises his films and books by author or title and genre?"

"It's logical."

"You've been doing that since you were _eight_." 'Tsu retorted, although he actually had found Sesshoumaru's organisational skills incredibly useful when they were younger.

"And if I recall correctly, and I do, you took to doing the same thing when we started high school." Sesshoumaru returned with a triumphant smirk. It occurred to Jakotsu that his friend was too knowing, and wasn't shocked when he then asked, "Isn't one of the tiller's there your crush of the month?"

He laughed wryly, "Oh, Sesshy, Sesshy, Sesshy, how wrong you are. That's old news. I gave up hope a while ago. He moved away. But if I see a nice boy or girl for you I'll be sure to point them out to you." Sesshoumaru only rolled his eyes, ''Tsu is on four missions today then.'

"This Sesshoumaru thinks that you're obsessed with getting him a date."

"Maaaaaaybe a little bit." 'Tsu admitted goodnaturedly. "But maybe you'll see something there that you want too." Barely a second later he added slyly, "Hopefully it'll be a person." He gasped as his friend gave him a little shove. "You're mean!" He shouted at Sesshoumaru who'd walked a little distance ahead while Jakotsu was trying to regain his balance. Running to catch up he called after him, "Try keeping your balance in heels and _then_ you'll be treating me differently."

"I'm tall, I'll never need them." 'Tsu muttered something incomprehensible that he didn't catch and Sesshoumaru knew not to ask for as it was almost certainly some nonsense worthy of Carroll.

After a few more minutes of automatically taking short cuts 'Tsu spoke again, "I'm thinking of getting her some perfume, she's only got the dregs of a bottle left you know and she was talking about that only the other day. What did you get her Sesshy?"

"A book."

"Ah."

"Has everyone else got her presents?"

"I'm the last I think."

"If all your family knows she's out of perfume maybe your father'll buy it as an extra present, or one of your siblings." Sesshoumaru added offhandedly, supposing that Mrs. Shintachi had mentioned the perfume as an easy option for anyone stuck for ideas. "D'you really think so?"

"It's likely."

"Then I'm stuck again. If I buy a little bottle anyway, then I could get her some . . . clothes?" 'Tsu then fixed him with a pleading look. Sesshoumaru blinked and looked away, "You have a good taste in clothes. Izayoi and Father were surprised you didn't go into design and textiles for your degree, especially after all those years of begging Izayoi to show you how to sew."

"I like chemistry and it'll be useful later." Jakotsu replied. "Who knows, perhaps I'll turn Shikon Makeup into a world famous brand with branches all over the world.

"If that fails I can be a millionaire after discovering a new way of strengthening something or other important and useful."

"And then the philosopher's stone."

"And the elixir of life!" 'Tsu laughed, "I am after all a dashingly handsome young man, loved by everyone. It'd be a shame to deprive the world of my genius, Sesshy. It's my civic duty to all the world to live forever."

"Hnnn."

"'Hnnn' you say. You're a jealous little Sesshy." He joked as he walked into the pharmacy. "Come on then, my mum wants perfume, and perfume she shall get!" he said with a determined look on his face as they set off into the befuddling world of cosmetics. For Sesshoumaru it was a confusing experience, as he took his fist steps into an unknown world; Jakotsu at least, knew something of cosmetics thanks to his employment at the makeup shop.

Small little testers littered the shelves of each notable and famous brand as well as the lesser known, but far cheaper options. To the left sat in a glory of luxurious gilt and cream the glass cubes containing the most famous of fragrances: Chanel. Further on was Tweed, No. 7, all these and more were cast about in a bewildering array to the two young men!

Sesshoumaru wrinkled up his nose at the cloying scent that hovered as a clinging opiate in the narrow aisles. He hissed before beating a hasty retreat to the end of the row of perfumes and scents. "Ah, shit, Sesshy, I didn't think these would've aggravated you as much. You feeling okay?" 'Tsu asked, his face a mask of concern as he followed after his friend. "It's too much all at once. One or two's fine, but not all this" Sesshoumaru waved an encompassing hand at the bottles. "I'll feel better in a minute, go look for your mum's present."

Hesitatingly, Jakotsu began to peruse the myriad bottles, spraying them occasionally to see if they were of a scent his mum enjoyed; but he often looked back to his friend who now sported very lightly flushed cheeks. "I thought his asthma was all but gone." He confided quietly to a tester of overly strong fragrance created by some asinine celebrity. "This will never do. Mum likes a gentler scent." He said aloud as he thought, 'This would aggravate Sesshy's asthma terribly, gods, it's been years since he was last even affected by it. I didn't even realise it was still there. I doubt even he did.'

Idly plucking up a tester of something called Opium Jakotsu gave it a test and was pleasantly surprised by the subtle scent. It was a little floral, but quite like sandalwood too. Thinking quickly he read the back and saw that it was safe for asthmatics so he walked back to the corner where Sesshoumaru lurked and said, "Hey, can you smell this and tell me what you think?"

Sesshoumaru saw the hidden question in his friend's request: Was he up to it? Especially since he hadn't carried an inhaler for four years. He took a few breaths, and said, "Yes." 'Tsu looked at him for a long moment before he nodded to himself and then cheekily spritzed the unsuspecting Sesshoumaru with the perfume.

Flinching under the sudden assault he couldn't help but draw a startled breath. He blinked a little hazily and wiped at his watering eyes before giving his verdict. "It's nice. Better than some of Izayoi's ones."

"Really? I thought it was lovely too."

"It's not too strong, and it's not very flowery. I might buy some for Granny or Izayoi. How much is it?"

"Not much, I checked the price, and it's well within my budget. I could even buy Mum a designer top!"

"Then get it. And don't forget your dad's medicine."

"Hehehe, what would I do without you my dear Sesshy? It's gone clean out of my head." He reached into his pocket and drew out a piece of paper with the name of the medicine on it, "I'll go pay for these, if you want you can wait outside."

Sesshoumaru was pleased at the chance to escape the heat and bustle of the shop, so he waited patiently outside. 'Tsu was a littler slower in coming than he'd expected, but when he came positively skipping out of the exit Sesshoumaru gave a little smirk. "Who is it?"

"Oh, a darling little tiller complimented my jacket. I've got a new little crush, and one with such darling hair! It's long and pretty – not as long or pretty as yours Sesshy, but then again whose is? – and the poor dear! You won't believe this." He added, dropping his voice to a hush as if he were imparting a deep secret. Sesshoumaru's eyes laughed at the melodrama, but he still leant his head closer to his friend's to hear what he had to say. "He was wearing the most uncomplimentary clothing! I know it's uniform, but it doesn't suit his complexion one jot!"

"And the unfortunate paramour's name?"

Jakotsu stopped short and a young child walked right into the backs of their legs, falling down, before getting up and walking on; but not before casting a look of reproach at the stunned man, "I don't know!" he exclaimed, "I didn't look at his name badge."

"Fool." Sesshoumaru said affectionately.

"I'll just have to go back again later on." Jakotsu said decidedly before walking onwards. "It's getting late and I'm thirsty. Want to stop off at Delish?"

"Your treat."

Jakotsu sighed, "Fine."

* * *

**Post – story A/N:** Heh. I finished exactly twenty - four hours later. The perfume made an appearance. This gave me some trouble, mainly because I know _nothing_ about perfumes and couldn't get into town to do some research.

Any guesses to Jakotsu's crush? Here's a clue: you don't need one. :P


	5. Delicious

**A/N:** No _Disney_ today for some reason, instead I've got my first ever proper (this meaning subbed and/or not Pokemon or Digimon) anime on: _Cardcaptor Sakura_. But I'm not watching the gorgeous animation, I'm just listening to the dialogue despite knowing extremely little Japanese. I mean, yes I'm watching it too, but it's strange how much of the Japanese I at least know the gist of. Just. Touya and Yue are my favourite characters by the way, then Tomoyo and Syaoran/Sakura, Sakura's laugh can be a little grating, and she's very innocent (feel free to insert oblivious here). And I totally ship Touya/Yuki. I especially like the opening song for the first season, I know it off by heart.

I like the manga too, it helps when it comes to TRC/xxxHolic; but I prefer the anime because it's more fleshed out and expands some of the character's personalities and development better.

**A big thank you** to all of my readers, reviewers and people who've favourited either this story or me personally.

* * *

**Delicious**

It was situated down a small side street, that lead on for several hundred yards of antique shops, small boutiques and specialist shops before opening into a large spacious square dotted around with little stands of flowers and tables and chairs. Directly opposite the entrance into the cheery square was a large café with big windows showing an airy interior with two long counters.

"Oh, my Delish, what would we do without you!" Exclaimed Jakotsu as he waved to several other regulars and the staff through the window. It was a friendly place, and had even won a local award for best customer service. But best of all for the two men, it sold the best drinks in town. 'Although we may be a bit biased considering who works there.' Sesshoumaru added to his train of thought as he made his way to their customary table. "Amazing how this is always free isn't it Sesshy?"

"You probably phone them don't you?"

"Not today! I didn't even know we were going here until just back then." 'Tsu protested as he set down his bags. "Shall I go order?"

"Who's serving?" He asked as he picked up the menu that lay on the bamboo table.

"It's Naraku." Jakotsu saw Sesshoumaru's mouth turn down slightly and sighed, "I know you don't like him, but he's really nice."

"Hnnn."

"I'll go, besides I get discount. So, honoured customer, what would you like today? We have a fine selection of teas and coffees as well as many varieties of juices, fizzy drinks and milkshakes.

"I recommend chamomile tea." Jakotsu asked as he slipped into his waiter's routine with well – practised ease.

"The usual."

Giving an exasperated sigh and dropping his imaginary pen and paper pad Jakotsu said, "_Again?_ How old are you, six? Why not try a grownup drink or something unhealthy for a change? Please."

"Strawberry and orange juice please 'Tsu."

"Maybe I should just get you a milk is you insist on buying kiddie drinks."

"I don't like coffee, and I don't want tea. I'll have the same thing I always have here."

"Yes Sesshy." Jakotsu pouted before walking up to the counter to place their order. To his pleased surprise it was already waiting for him on a tray ready for him to take out. "How did you know?"

"One strawberry and orange juice for your friend, one lemon tea for you. It's your normal order. You have he same argument every time you come here."

"You're good."

"It's funny to see you two fight. And you almost never win."

"I will one day." After paying and saying goodbye to Naraku he took the drinks out to their table and served Sesshoumaru with a smile adding the traditional, "And don't forget to tip the waiter."

"'Neither a borrower nor a lender be'."

"I preferred the last tip: 'imitate the action of the tiger'. It was very useful yesterday when I babysat the brat."

The eyebrow raised and Jakotsu elaborated, "The kid was being annoying, so we played 'Zoo'. He was a wolf, as usual. That boy's obsessed with them. He even has a toy one he takes everywhere with him. Poor boy can never decided on the name though; it's either Ginta or Hakkaku."

"Aren't they his friends' names?"

"Yup."

"What do they say?" Sesshoumaru asked as he inwardly decided that the Taran boy was getting more peculiar as he aged.

"They think it's weird, but're pretty much tolerating it. He's going to have to get over that phase eventually. I blame his obsession on that documentary last month. Remember it?"

"Didn't see it."

"Let me guess: reading?"

"Naturally."

"I'm going to have to take you out clubbing one day."

"Not interested." Answered Sesshoumaru with a flip of his hand as he took a sip of his drink.

"They always say that." Jakotsu complained, "First time I tried to take a girl out clubbing she wasn't interested. 'Course, I'm not entirely sure why I asked her out – remember her? Shortish, had bright red hair and brown eyes? Ayami Something something."

"I think it was a dare."

"Well, eventually she came around and said 'Yes.' But ended up leaving all in a huff because I got chatting with someone else."

"Wasn't he your first kiss?"

"You were!"

"Doesn't count!"

"It was nice anyway. Ah, speaking of nice things, you working over there again tomorrow?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "And at the Tama. You want to come?"

"As much as I'd love too – that Kanna's really pretty – I can't. Got to babysit that brat again, get double pay too as it's not my usual evening." He ended smiling happily at the thought of extra money. "I might even use the cash from that little windfall to help me buy some presents."

"Or get ready for college?"

"Nah, you know my scholarships have pretty much paid me for the whole year, I'm not missing more than four grand for the entire year."

"You sound like you got another one." Sesshoumaru said suspiciously, looking at his smug faced friend.

"It's not much of one, but it was the little extra I needed to fill out my funding. Didn't I tell you?"

"No." He said flatly. 'Honestly, sometimes you have a mind like a leaky sieve.' He thought to himself as he remembered the sporadic attempts at ditziness 'Tsu suffered from. 'Being ditzy doesn't suit him that well.'

"Nothing much to say, I met the requirements for a scholarship, so Mum said 'Why not apply?' and I got it. Good help for my thesis though. I was _sure_ I'd told you though. Last month?"

"No." 'Tsu apologised before launching on a tangent about his favourite college society. "We're looking to raise money for awareness and counselling, help lines and the like.

"I think sponsored events and a charity auction or two. We could auction off bachelors!"

"And you'd buy _how_ many exactly?"

"No. I'd put you up as one of the auction lots. We'd be sure to get a few hundred with your gorgeous looks – those eyes, that complexion, the _hair_."

"Put Inuyasha up."

"Oooh. Now he's pretty too!"

"And he has a girlfriend." Sesshoumaru hoped 'Tsu would understand where he was going with that line of thought.

"But I want him. It'll be brilliant, I'll take him out clubbing – "

"More clubbing?"

"_Yes_. I'll take him out clubbing down my favourite place, snatch a kiss or two . . . "

"Why are you obsessed with this Sesshoumaru's little brother?"

"Ears. He has deliciously shaped ears. And he's terrified of me!"

"You traumatised him the first time you came over, he was only four."

"We weren't doing anything strange."

"He thought so."

"What's so strange with playing with Izayoi's clothes and makeup from her designer days? Oh, and playing with your hair."

"Apparently boys aren't allowed to do such things. And this Sesshoumaru says once again that you have a hair fetish."

"Can't be helped."

"However, if you _do_ do the bachelor auction fundraiser, put Inuyasha's name down. I'll see he gets there." He was more than confident in being able to carry out his promise as Inuyasha had to rely on him to get to places, and all it required was leaving out a few key details.

"If you do I will find you the person you're destined to be with forever and always. And you know why I'll succeed? Because I – " He never got to finish his sentence because Sesshoumaru's mobile had begun to ring.

"Sesshoumaru."

"I'm sorry to ask this of you Sesshoumaru," Izayoi said, "But I need you to pick me up some cloth."

"I picked up the cloth on Sunday Izayoi."

"Sesshy, tell her I say 'Hi!'"

"And 'Tsu says 'Hi!'"

"Tell him 'hello' back."

How he disliked being the intermediary on a phone. "Izayoi says 'hello'." 'Tsu opened his mouth and started to say something else, but Sesshoumaru just passed him the phone saying, "'Tsu's on the phone." to Izayoi.

"Hi Mrs. Taishou, How are you? Oh my, who could have taken it? Yes, we're a little busy, we were just – umm, pay? No really, you don't have to. Inuyasha's got his . . . ?" Jakotsu laughed, "Yeah, I agree with Sesshy.

"Tell you what Mrs. Taishou, we'll see what we can do. Hold on a second." Jakotsu covered the receiver with his hand and asked "Sesshy, can you get a pad of paper and pen from Naraku?" Without saying a word Sesshoumaru stood up, walked over to the counter and took a leaf of paper from one of the waitresses' order pads and a pen and came back. 'Tsu took them from him and began to write down what Izayoi said. "It's a shame you don't know which shops have that though. And you'll pay him back when he gets home. Right. Well, bye Mrs. Taishou. Yeah, love you too, bye."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes Izayoi."

"Thank you so much for doing this. I'll pay you back the minute you get home from work; and could you tell Jakotsu that if he swings bye after he's done I'll pay him as well, if he can't come by tonight I'll send him the money through you."

"I'll tell 'Tsu. Goodbye." He hung up and turned to his friend. "Well?"

"Izayoi's willing to pay us to go pick up some more cloth. It seems she left them out to air or something on the front lawn and someone just hopped over the gate and walked off with everything except the silk. She can't remember which shops sell the specific fabrics she needs, but there're only three of them and she gave me the names."

"And Inuyasha can't because?"

"No driver's licence. And his phone's turned off."

"Where to?" Sesshoumaru sighed as he stood up along with Jakotsu. 'Tsu told him and they left the square after taking their glasses back to the counter.


	6. Butterfly Fabric

**A/N:** Apologies for the lateness of posting this, but university combined with my Muse Killing Bunny of Caerbannog bid me put this on hold. Plus university sort of beat up my muse and locked her away in a cupboard. Tch. University.

And fainlly, a quick thank you to everyone who has favourited me as an author or any of my stories. **Thank you very much!**

* * *

**Butterfly Fabric**

It was official, Izayoi was both annoying and hopeless at giving directions. Their 'short errand' had consumed the better part of two hours and even 'Tsu was getting grumpy, and when 'Tsu got grumpy he became a little stranger than normal.

"Three shops Sesshoumaru, _three_ shops." He hissed balefully as he glared angrily back at the last shop that they'd visited, "How can she be so forgetful? Is she becoming senile in her old age? Is it that Inuyasha's idiocy and arrogance is so potent that it retroactively activates a dormant gene in a previous generation?!"

"Or that she doesn't know because Granny picked them up the first time around?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly taking it all in his stride. "This Sesshoumaru is amazed you don't lose patience when conducting an experiment."

"I know what I'm doing then!" He exploded, whirling on his friend gesticulating wildly, "This is just tramping around streets embarrassing ourselves in shops all located as far from one another as possible. There's only one shop left, and I _know_ they don't have what she needs! It's Sod's Law."

Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes and kept walking, "At least you'll be paid for your troubles."

'Tsu seemed to collapse in on himself, "Sorry. I like Izayoi, she practically a friend, and I don't want to disappoint her."

"It is unlike you to be so pessimistic." He remarked dryly. Jakotsu just smiled and tried to decipher Izayoi's last instructions to get to the shop. "Hey, Sesshy, where's 'That Little Shop That Sells _Darling_ Children's Clothes, Oh I Wish I Had A Daughter'? Because we're meant to turn left there.

"She needs to learn shop names." He added with an awed expression. Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly, thinking, and then turned back down the street before taking the third left turn. Jakotsu scurried after him wondering silently how he knew where to go. After about ten minutes Sesshoumaru pointed out the shop and said, "Where next?"

"She said to go straight on, and that we couldn't miss it." They walked on, all was quiet between them as they searched carefully for the elusive shop. It was certainly a diverse and fairly exclusive street as there weren't more than a dozen people in it at that moment even though the shops ranged from bakers to bookshops to boutiques.

When they found it, it was tucked carefully in between a charity shop and a bakery. Kagerou Clothing and Fabric Boutique was its name and it boasted a small swarm of cloth butterflies in the corners of its window display as well as its merchandise.

"That looks really good. Pretty and artistic."

"Hopefully they'll have what she needs."

All trepidation over venturing into such a specialised shop was long gone by now after several hours of condescending salespeople talking at them and over them, they were expecting more or less the same kind of treatment in any of the fabric shops.

The shop was empty at the moment, even of employers, but there was a dizzying array of cloth and clothing everywhere, arranged neatly, but each display was arranged to show off the best characteristics of its centrepieces.

"So it's two yards of medium weight linen in wisteria; the same again, but in bright red; one yard of cotton itak in pale blue and six yards of white cotton flannel. Is that everything Mrs. Taishou wanted?"

"Yes, whoever wandered off with her fabrics left the satin behind." Sesshoumaru answered, thinking it was a good thing as it wasn't as practical as the other fabrics were. Looking around for the shop assistant he saw a small stack of books near the till and assumed that the assistant was out back in a storeroom, so he began browsing for the materials along with Jakotsu.

"Oooh, Sesshy, look at this! It's _tencel_. It's a really new fabric, completely natural and it feels like silk. Feel."

"What is it made of?" He asked, running his fingers along the smooth fabric.

"Wood pulp cellulose believe it or not. I read about it somewhere online when I was browsing an online shop for Mrs. Taishou's birthday present; I found something else though. Do you think she'd like it for Christmas?"

Sesshoumaru muttered, "Most assuredly," but his eye had been caught by some discounted fabric. It was silk dupion, white silk dupion. He gently picked up a fold and watched it shimmer slightly, it was almost pearly.

Wondering why it was so cheap he turned to show Jakotsu the silk. "'Tsu, look at this."

"That, my friend, is amazing."

"Yes, it would really suit you sir. How much are you thinking of buying? It's a real bargain at only seven dollars a yard." The disembodied voice came from just beyond the door on the other side of the room. "It's a shame about the dye mishap, but it can be hidden very easily."

"What's wrong with it?" Jakostu asked as he turned to face the door.

"Almost all of our fabrics are handmade and an idiotic apprentice decided to experiment with a pattern in the silk, fortunately it only held in one or two places and so we got it very cheap."

Sesshoumaru, who had been leafing through the fabric found the odd pattern. There were several red blotches of vaguely flower – shaped markings dotted unevenly throughout the bolt. '_It doesn't look all that bad._'

Annoyed with the 'invisible' assistant he opened his mouth to make an acerbic remark only to be surprised when a small mountain of butterfly – patterned silk and cotton with legs walked into the room. "My apologies sirs, but we're short handed today, and I needed to prepare and lay out our latest order of fabrics. My name is Kagura Tsukimari, how can I help you today?"

Jakotsu stepped in and began to explain what they needed, holding up the fabrics they'd picked out. As Jakotsu and Miss Tsukimari settled into a debate over specific fabric properties Sesshoumaru continued walking around the shop inspecting their merchandise.

For such a small shop it was stocked with a wide amount of cloth and clothing ranging from wool to raw silk and from normal t – shirts to saris and yukata. Drifting to the books he read the title of the topmost and felt his mouth quirk into an almost – invisible smile. It seemed that Miss Tsukimari had affection for Eastern novels. 'Journey to the West_, a bilingual addition with commentary and notes_, The Tale of the Heikie_ and_ The Pillow Book_ with the same_. _Is she a student at Sen too?_' Without even noticing, he'd sat down next to the butterfly emblazoned fabric and begun to read _Journey to the West_. A hefty edition, true, but very good.

***

" – so that's why I think she needs cotton and linen. She has excellent taste in colours doesn't she?"

"Yes!" Kagura grinned, "It's like she's an actual designer rather than a hobbyist."

"She has made a lot of her own clothes from scratch like this, so I can see why you'd think that. How much?"

"Umm, all told, sixty – two dollars, eighty – nine cents."

"Huh, that's not bad; Sesshy, money." When the money wasn't put into either his hand or Kagura's he looked at his friend. "Oh boy. Sesshy?

"Sesshy? I'm sorry about this, he's bibliophilic, it's practically impossible to get him out of a book once he's started reading. Unless you're me of course." He tiptoed over to his oblivious friend and whispered softly in his ear, "It's almost time for Jakotsu to sing unless he gets his money. Three, two, o – " The book was down and the wallet in Sesshoumaru's hand almost as fast as Jakotsu could blink.

Sesshoumaru turned to face Kagura. "How much?"

"Sixty – two dollars and eighty – nine cents, sir." Wordlessly he counted out the exact change into her waiting hand, only commenting after he'd received the receipt, "It is a very good edition. From where did you purchase it?"

"I got it from work." Jakotsu smirked as the eyebrow went up, apparently even a novice to Sesshoumaru Reading knew what that meant. "I have a second job at Flights of Fancy – it's a bookshop two streets over, down Goshinboku Lane, you know it? Well, they'll order in almost any book you can think of and they have a very good reputation for the more academic kind of books with a lot of notes.

"However, you could probably order it from the internet as well. But I prefer buying my books in person and I get a discount so . . . " She tailed off and picked up her book. "Hey, you got pretty far in. How long was I talking with you . . . "

"Jakotsu."

"It has been close to thirty – five minutes Miss Tsukimari."

"Oh, _hell_. I'm so 'damned sorry. Ah. _Sorry_. Sorry, I didn't mean to swear. Or to keep you waiting so long." She apologised.

"Eh, Sesshy doesn't mind. You don't do you?" Sesshoumaru shrugged. "See, he's used to waiting around; don't feel bad about it. And I'm just as guilty as you are."

"True. I just don't normally get carried away like this."

"This Sesshoumaru saw no need to pay attention to the discussion; the book was far more preferable." He replied offhandedly, to the annoyance of Kagura.

"Well, I'm sorry if our girly talk bored the smart pretty boy." She sneered, "But surely it couldn't have been such a problem to you if it gave you something interesting to do. If I was bored I would have left, don't think to blame me _or_ your friend for your idiocy and refusal to leave."

"Ah . . . Kagura, I like you, we could become great friends. Don't get yourself killed! You almost as pretty as I am, and beauty shouldn't commit suicide."

She ignored him. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"Fuuuuuuck." Jakotsu whispered to himself. '_Sesshoumaru's _really_ going to kill her now_.'

"And to think this Sesshoumaru almost thought you were an intelligent woman. If the discussion was boring or a waste of this Sesshoumaru's time you would know."

"Tch. Then perhaps you should be clearer when you speak."

"Farewell." He turned and left, leaving an icy room behind him. Jakotsu shifted his feet before grabbing a flyer, "Look, here's my number. I'm sorry about Sesshoumaru, but you did bring a part of that on yourself."

"Defending your _boyfriend_ I see."

"Nah, just my best friend." He glanced out the window, try to see how far down the street Sesshy had gotten. "You touched a nerve."

"Embarrassed him by talking about his looks I suppose? Let me guess, a plain woman such as myself shouldn't dare look at a god like him." She rolled her eyes and huffed a sigh, looking back to the storeroom; anxious about getting back to work.

"This is way out of my jurisdiction; I _really_ shouldn't be telling you this, but I was serious when I said I thought we could be great friends, and I don't want the two of you getting into fights all the time.

"You don't talk to Sesshoumaru about his mother."

"Why? She dead?" Her voice dripped was sarcasm, and Jakotsu knew that his answer would shock her.

"Actually she is."

"Shit."

"Yes." His voice was quiet and serious. "Sesshoumaru and I hang out a lot together, if we're all going to be friends try not to do something stupid like that again. And no sympathy. He hates sympathy."

"Tell him I'm sorry."

"No problem. Hope to speak to you soon Kagura." With that he nipped out the door and teetered off down the street, searching for Sesshy's distinctive silver – white hair. "Gods, he can walk almost faster than I can run."

He ran around the corner. "'Tsu."

"Aah!" He squeaked, jumping. "Don't _do_ that." Sesshoumaru simply shrugged and kept walking. "Hey, Kagura apologises, she didn't mean to insult you that badly.

"And I know you probably don't intend to forgive her, but I like her and think we could be good friends, so can you at least try not to let your pride ruin this?"

"Sure."

"Sesshy I love you!" He seized the taller man in a tight hug and refuses to let go for a minute despite Sesshoumaru's best endeavours to escape Jakotsu's grasp.

"Besides, she's both intelligent _and_ gorgeous no matter what she says. Perhaps I'll hook you up."

"Impossible."

Jakotsu snorted, "'Impossible is not a scientific term'."

"Hnnn."

* * *

**Post - story A/N:** For the record, all the information (owever scanty it may be) is completely true. I have sources and I am not afraid to use them!


End file.
